


How did I get so lucky in this life

by AimeeK



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF, choni - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, One Shot, RIP Fred, brooke gets a mention, choni, hope I did Fred justice, ma girl Mary, my man Fred, soft, supportive parents, toni Archie bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimeeK/pseuds/AimeeK
Summary: Cheryl and Toni have been together for a few months now. Cheryl telling her mom and dad about Toni. Toni coming over for dinner to meet them. Cheryl’s parents are Mary and Fred. Super fluffy and soft and sweet. This all just came out of me in a couple of days. We all know who Cheryl’s real family are. One shot
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	How did I get so lucky in this life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all. I pretty much had a dream about this fic. I don’t think anyone has written it yet. Came to me in a matter of days. Was hoping for longer one shot, but this is okay. Was going to do Mary/Brooke but couldn’t do ma man Fred dirty like that. #1 dad in Riverdale. 
> 
> This just super soft and fluffy. I want Mary and Fred and Archie to be Cheryl’s family. We all know they really are.  
> Let me know what you think, I’ve never written a fic/one shot before. Chonisallineed on twitter ✌🏼 Sorry for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy xx

“Cheryl honey, may I come in?” Mary knocked on her daughters door.

“Yeah mom.” Cheryl replied, her faced buried in homework.

“How’s all your school work going, need any help?” She walked over and sat on the bed. Cheryl lifted her head and swung around on her chair to face her mom. Just as she was about to talk her phone dinged next to her. She glanced down and smiled to see a message from Toni. Mary eyed her suspiciously.

“No I think I’m okay, just got lots to do. Thanks though.” Cheryl picked up her phone and typed a quick reply, trying to suppress her laugh.

“No worries, is everything okay. Who are you talking to?” Her mother questioned.

“Just a friend from school, she actually texted and wants to meet up at Pops so I’m gonna go and, have a break from all this study.” Cheryl replied cooly, fixing her hair and make up in the mirror. She needs to make sure she looks good for her girlfriend. Suppose it isn’t helping her trying to dismiss her moms suspicions.

“Okay well don’t be out to late, it’s a school night.” Mary rose from the bed and gave her daughter a kiss on the head.

“I won’t be.” She said, following her downstairs and started making her way to pops.

~~~

When Cheryl arrived Toni was already sitting at their booth, 2 milkshakes in front of her waiting. She looked up as soon as she heard heels clicking.

“Hi baby.” Cheryl spoke first and sat down opposite her girlfriend.

“Hey Cher. I missed you. What’s been happening since I last saw you a few hours ago.” 

“Not a lot, just study and chatting to my mom.” They both took sips of their milkshakes.

“Did you tell her about me yet baby.” Toni ask softly.

“Not yet, I totally forgot. But she’ll work it out soon anyway. Wondering whose been taking up all my afternoons and nights lately. Aaand texts me 24/7.” Cheryl replied sassily, rolling her eyes. Eyeing the pink haired girl opposite her who has the biggest smirk on her face.

“Hey, not my fault I have the most amazing girlfriend who can’t get enough of me. And my bedroom.” Toni winked at her.

Cheryl kicked her under the table. “Excuse me, you’re the one who can’t get enough, miss “just stay a little longer Cher I miss you when you’re not here.” The red head mocked. Both girls smiling sweetly at each other.

“Fine you got me there. But seriously, have you seen you.” Toni laughed. Sinking into the booth and enjoying spending time with her girlfriend.

~~~

A few hours past and the girls were deep into a game of Truth or Dare. At this point in the game Toni had been dared to sing and dance part of a song around Pops, both girls revealed their truely most embarrassing stories and Toni’s contact name in Cheryl’s phone was switched to ‘Daddy’ for the next 24 hours. 

“Okay baby I think we’ve done enough damage for one night, I should be getting home.” Cheryl stood up and pulled money from her purse, dropping it on the table.

“I got this round T. Now, walk me to my car?” The red head held out her hand for the shorter girl to grab as they made their way to Cheryl’s car. As soon as they got close enough Toni pushed her up against the door, grabbing onto her hips and attacking Cheryl’s lips in a heated kiss. Unexpected to Cheryl she let out a small moan, but she was quick to wrap her arms around her neck and enjoy the feeling.

“Sorry baby, I couldn’t help myself.” Toni smirked.

“Never be sorry babe, you know how you make me feel.” Cheryl replied seductively.

Toni whined. “Don’t remind me now while we’re about to go seperate ways.” She groaned.

“Keep it in your pants for one night Topaz. Besides, you never know what you might receive later tonight.” Cheryl winked, cheeks red as she looked down in between them. The shorter girl moved her hand and lifted up her chin.

“In that case Cher.” She quickly pecked her lips. “I better let you get home. My phone and I will be waiting patiently.” Toni pushed herself off and made her way towards her bike. Both girls getting in and on their respected vehicles and waving goodbye.

~~~

The next day at school Cheryl made her way towards the student lounge. As she enters she sees Archie and Veronica cuddled up one couch and walks quickly to grab the couch beside them. “Hey Bro, hey V.” She sits down and places her bag and phone on the table in front of them.

“Hi Cheryl, how ya been.” Veronica asks perkily.

“Pretty good, pretty average, you guys?” Cheryl replies absentmindedly.

“Yeah same. Oh Cher, do you have that video from practice, i wanna show Archie.” Cheryl reaches for her phone and clicks into her camera roll for Veronica.

“Yeah go ahead.” She hands them her phone and sits back to wait for it to be finished. Just as they’re in the middle of the video Cheryl’s phone starts to ring. Unbeknownst to her with the contact name ‘Daddy’. Veronicas eyes shot up as she points it out to Archie. He shrugs it off and takes a gulp of his water.

“Daddy, is calling you Cheryl.” Veronica laughs and hands her back the phone. The red head looks down at the contact name confused, it takes her a couple seconds to remember who it is as chuckles to herself. She could have some fun with this. Cheryl holds back her smirk, stares directly into both the couples eyes and answers the phone.

“Hey Toni.” She says a little louder than usual. Archie spits out his water everywhere. Causing Cheryl to laugh as she continues talking. “I’m just in the student lounge with Archie and Veronica. Okay. See you soon baby.” She hangs up. Casually returning back to conversation.

“So Arch, what did you think of the video?” They both stare at her dumbfounded. The red head groans. “Get it together guys it was just a joke while we played truth or dare yesterday. I gotta leave it like that for a day.” Cheryl’s cheeks go red, feel slightly embarrassed now.

“Yeah right, I’m gonna ask Toni about that.” Veronica smirks, Cheryl just shrugs her shoulders. Perfect timing as Toni walked into the room.

“Hey guys, what have I missed.” Toni waltzed over and sat beside Cheryl, looping her arm around the back of her head.

“Oh not much, just that Cheryl has a daddy kink.” Veronica voiced, smirking at the couple.

Toni tries to act surprised. “What. Baby, how come you never told me.” She whined, winking at Cheryl.

“Ugh guys I do not have a daddy kink, leave me alone.” Cheryl huffed and crossed her arms, facing away from the group. Toni grabbed her chin and pulled her head back to look into her eyes. She gave her a quick peck on the lips. “I’m kidding baby.” 

Toni turned towards Veronica and Archie. “No we were playing truth or dare last night and that was one I picked. Didn’t think anyone would see it.” She laughed, kissing Cheryl again on the cheek. The group sat and chatted for a little while longer, waiting for the bell to ring to signal class.

~~~

It was later that night and Cheryl was being called down for dinner.

“Smells great dad, what are we having?” She called to her father, sitting at the table beside her mum as he started serving dinner. Just as she sat down she got distracted by a text from Toni.

T.T💜: So, maybe not a daddy kink then but I know you’ve got something else hidden away inside you 😉

Me: Shut up, I do not!!

“My famous lamb roast, thought I would treat us all tonight.” Fred uttered excitedly, leaning over the table to place it down. “How was school today kids?” 

“Uneventful, although I did nearly choke on water during lunch today.” Archie admitted, smirking towards Cheryl to try and get her attention but she was to distracted.

T.T💜: Whatever you say baby girl 😂, it’ll come soon. Just like you 🙊

Me: Toni Topaz! I am about to eat dinner!

T.T💜 Save room for dessert 😉

“Honey.” Mary spoke up, tapping Cheryl on the arm. “No texting at the table.” She eyed her suspiciously, Cheryl quickly put her phone away. “Sorry mom, where were we?”

“Thank you. Your dad just asked how school was?”

“Oh, yeah it was pretty average. Nothing eventful.” Cheryl spoke, digging into her dinner. 

“That’s exactly what your brother said.” Mary chimed in. Causing Cheryl and Archie to look up at each other. Just in time for Archie to wiggle his eyebrows at his sister.

~~~

Just as dinner finished and the family were sitting and talking Cheryl’s phone rang, she excused herself upstairs to her room. Of course it was Toni, being all needy and missing her girlfriend. Their conversation was surprisingly a short one, Toni was on her way to a serpent meeting apparently. Cheryl decided to stay in her room, getting back to her much needed studies. 

Shortly after, her mom came up knocking on her door. “Cher, mind if I come in and chat?” Cheryl’s stomach flipped. When is it ever a good sign when a parent says that. “Sure,” she tried to say calmly, but her voice failed her. 

“What’s up?” Cheryl asked, playing it cool. 

“I don’t know honey what’s new with you? We haven’t talked in a while and you always seem busy or distracted these days.” Mary came over and sat on the bed beside Cheryl.

“Not a lot mom, school is hard and I’ve just been hanging out with friends I guess.” Her voice wavered and her cheeks went red, she was never very good at hiding anything.

“Cheryl Marjorie, you are a terrible liar, what are you hiding?” Shit, she thought she had to tell her now.

“Fiine. Well... I may have kinda met someone.” Cheryl spoke softly, nervous for what her mother might say.

“Oh my gosh I knew it! Tell me everything. Who is this person that has stolen my daughters heart.” Mary replied dramatically, leaning her hands on Cheryl’s knee in excitement.

“H- her name is Toni, we’ve been together for a few months now. I really like her.” Cheryl rang her hands together nervously.

“MONTHS. Honey I can’t believe you haven’t told me. Does Archie know?” Mary exclaimed.

“Well idk, I was just nervous about what you guys might say. Yeah he does.” 

“Aw darling, I’m so sorry you felt like this.” She reached out and hugged her daughter, squeezing her tightly. “I don’t care who you like. As long you’re both happy. Can’t believe Archie knows and I don’t.” Mary chuckled sarcastically.

“Well we’re together at school, and Pops. Everyone knows naturally.” She did feel bad she hadn’t told her mom yet.

“You know I dated a girl all throughout college. Her name was Brooke.” Cheryl’s eyes went wide. “Wait you did, and you never told me.” She asked surprised.

“Well i kinda forgot about it until now. We broke up because she left to join the Naval Academy and then I met your father, so I don’t really think about my past relationships anymore.” She said nonchalantly.

“Fair enough.” Cheryl’s heart soared, she felt like a weight had lifted off her shoulders.

“Now tell me, what’s Toni like. Have you said I love you yet.” Now she was really embarrassed.

“Mom no stop, I’m not telling you.” Cheryl’s cheeks went bright red. “Yes you will be.” Mary interrupted. Causing them both to laugh.

“We haven’t yet anyway. She’s amazing though. She makes me so happy, she makes me laugh, she makes me feel special. I don’t know I just really like her okay.” Cheryl was smiling so hard, Toni had that effect on her. Mary just smirked, watching her and listening to her speak.

“Yeah I can tell. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this. It’s a beautiful look on you.” Cheryl’s eyes filled with tears. Feeling so overwhelmed by her mother’s words. She launched forward and engulfed her in a big bear hug.

“Thanks mom, I love you so much.”

“I love you to honey, no matter what.” She paused and enjoyed the moment. “Gosh your father is going to be so relieved.” She sighed and chuckled.

“What do you mean?” Cheryl sniffled and pulled back, looking at her mother.

“Well he secretly told me he never wanted you to get a boyfriend, said no boy was ever good enough for you. And he didn’t want them getting you pregnant.” Cheryl crinkled her nose.

“Ew, dad really said that?” She raised her eyebrows. Mary shrugged.

”Yeah. He may not show it but he’s very protective of you, kinda like he watches you from the sidelines. I wouldn’t be surprised if he already knows to be honest.” Cheryl was surprised to say the least, why did no one say anything?

“How come no one has said anything.” She asked her mom.

“Well it’s not up to us honey. It’s in your own time, whenever you feel comfortable.” Gosh the amount of love Cheryl felt right now was insane.

“Okay. Well I don’t mind if you tell him, saves me doing it.” Her moms eyes sparkled.

“Really, are you sure?” Cheryl nodded. “I’d be honoured. Also don’t be surprised if he comes in and gives you a big hug or sends you some typical dad text message cause he’s to sappy to come up and talk to you.” They both laughed, sitting in a comfortable silence for a few moments. Mary leaned over and kissed Cheryl on the head.

“I’ll leave you to it. I love you sweetie.” She stands and walks out of the room.

“Love you mom.” Cheryl shouts. Letting out a deep breath she didn’t know she was holding in. What a relief. Falling backwards on the bed. Going to sleep that night with a huge smile on her face. Excited to tell Toni tomorrow.

~~~

The next morning Cheryl awoke to the smell of bacon and pancakes, her favourite. She got dressed and ready for school and made her way downstairs. Archie came down just after, smelling the air above him.

“Mmm smells good, what’s the special occasion?” He asked his mom and dad walking into the kitchen as he filled up a glass with juice.

“Nothing, I just wanted to cook a nice breakfast for everybody.” Mary looked up at Cheryl while frying her bacon, sending a sly wink her way. Cheryl smiled and walked over to the table siting beside her dad who was reading the newspaper. He peered over it and sent his daughter a quick smile. I wonder if he knows, her mind raced.

Once they finished breakfast Cheryl and Archie headed off to school. Archie hitching a ride this morning so he can jog back from school this afternoon. Just as they were about to head out Fred called out to his daughter.

“Hey Cher.” He engulfed her in a hug. “I’m so proud and happy for you.” He looked like he had tears in his eyes. Cheryl’s heart was pounding.

“Thanks dad, that really means a lot. I love you.” She pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

“Love you too kiddo.” He kissed her on the head and let her go. Giving them both a wave and closed the door behind him.

Not long after Cheryl and Archie got into her car he spoke up. “What was that about, when dad hugged you.” Archie asked curiously, nodding back to before. 

“Oh nothing.” Cheryl trailed off. “However I may or may not have told mom about Toni last night and she passed it onto dad for me.”

“Cher finally... that’s so great though, for you and Toni. Aw I’m so proud of you sis.” Archie said enthusiastically, nudging Cheryl sides while she drove.

“Thanks Arch.” Cheryl laughed. “I feel a lot better now.” She breathed out heavily.

“Told ya.” He mocked.

“Yeah yeah whatever.” The siblings shared a laugh and continued driving to school.

~~~

That afternoon Toni and Cheryl headed to Pops, wanting to spend some time together as they didn’t really see each other during school all day.

“So, Cher Bear. Any news to fill me in on.” Toni asked, sitting beside Cheryl in the booth, smoothing her hand up and down the red heads thigh.

“Not really, I was super busy all day and- oh wait yeah. I do have something exciting to tell you.” Toni perked up, all ears towards her girlfriend.

“Last night after we finished our phone call my mom came in asking what I’ve been up to lately. She was acting all suspicious and being weird and, well you know I can’t lie, so I finally told her about you!”

“Omg Cheryl that’s amazing, aw baby I’m so proud of you.” Toni grabbed the sides of her face and pulled her in for a bruising kiss. “Assuming it went well then, what did she say?” 

“She was super happy and then asked me about you and- oh get this right, she had a girlfriend in college.” Toni’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Yeah, and failed to ever tell me. Then this morning she made my favourite, bacon and pancakes. And just before I left dad hugged me and said he’s proud of me. All in all I’m super happy, I don’t know why I was so nervous. Even Archie was telling me to hurry up and tell them cause he couldn’t keep it a secret much longer.” Toni just watched her talk, staring at her doe eyed.

“I’m so happy for you Cher, you deserve it.” Both girls were smiling big, getting lost in each other’s eyes. Little did they know the 3 big words were right on each other’s tongue.

For the rest of the afternoon Toni and Cheryl just sat at Pops talking about anything and everything, judging and laughing at each person they could see. Relishing in the feeling of being in love, even if they didn’t know it yet.

Cheryl dropped Toni off in front of her trailer, getting out of the car and making her way over to lean on the red head’s side door. “You wanna come in Cher, nobody’s home.” Toni wiggled her eyebrows as she stroked her fingers along Cheryl’s arm.

“You’d know I’d love to but it’s already getting to late, maybe this Friday though I can come over.” Cheryl smirked.

“Sounds perfect.” Toni leaned in the window to kiss Cheryl goodbye.

“Oh hey babe, I was wondering. If you don’t want me to that’s totally cool. But whether you could introduce me to your parents. If you wanted to that is?” Toni asked, nervousness laced in her voice.

Cheryl’s heart literally exploded. Toni cared so much, she put in so much effort for her. “Baby, I would love to. Thank you for asking.” This time Cheryl reached out to grab Toni’s face, kissing her with all she can.

~~~

While Cheryl was out with Toni before she got home, her mom, dad and brother were all sitting on the couch. Parents watching the news while Archie just scrolled through his phone.

“Hey Arch.” His mom called, making him look up at her from his phone.

“What’s Toni like? What’s Cheryl AND Toni like?” Archie raised his eyebrows at her, confused by the question.

“What do you mean mom?” He chuckled, looking back and forth between both his parents.

“Well I want to know what you think of Toni, is she good for Cheryl, is she good at school. Just like what is she like?” Mary questioned him.

“Oh well yeah Toni’s cool as.” He finished, shrugging his shoulders. Mary continued. “Can you give me a little more Arch?” 

“Okay um, she rides a motorbike for starters. Her and Veronica are like best friends, she helps out at the speakeasy quite often. She’s in all the smart classes at school I think. Um she’s apart of the serpents, think she’s gonna be serpent queen soon as well.” Archie and Toni have a little bromance going on, they both want what’s best for Cheryl. He’s gotta put in a good word for her.

“Okay that’s great, what are her and Cheryl like?” She added, while Fred just sat there and listened.

“Mom what’s with the questions?” Archie spoke up.

“Well you’d always be honest with me”. He nodded. “And I’m going to ask Cheryl to bring her around Friday night so we can meet her and I just want to know what she’s like.” Mary shrugged her shoulders, nothing wrong with a little digging around.

“Okay um, to be honest I’ve never seen Cheryl so happy. They’re really great for each other, kinda like they seem to bring out the best in one another you know. We’ve all been rooting for them since day one.” Archie finished, hoping he put in a good word for both girls.

“Thanks hun, I’ll bring up dinner with Cheryl in a couple days. Don’t tell her I talked to you about them.” Archie nodded and they all went back to what they were doing.

~~~

A few days later Cheryl and her mom where cuddled on the couch together watching some shitty reality tv show. The two had grown closer over the last couple days, Cheryl feeling so much more comfortable to talk to her mom about anything. She was waiting for the right moment to ask her if Toni could come over for dinner one night to meet them, thankfully, during the ad break her mother got there first.

“Hey honey.” Mary asked, stroking her fingers through Cheryl’s hair. “Yeah.” 

“Your father and I were talking and we really want to meet Toni. We were thinking she could come over for dinner tomorrow night, if you wanted?” Cheryl sat up to face her mother. Total heart eyes. 

“I would love that. Toni actually asked me a couple days ago if she could come over and meet you guys but I forgot she asked.” Cheryl replied sheepishly.

“I’m impressed.” Mary smirked. “Sounds good then. I’m so excited to meet the girl whose got you all smitten.” She mocked, pinching at the sides of Cheryl’s stomach making her squirm.

“Please don’t embarrass me.” Cheryl whined.

“Oh honey don’t be silly, you know we will.” The pair chuckled to each other. Laying back down just in time for their show to come back on. Cheryl had the biggest smile on her face, super excited and nervous for tomorrow night.

~~~

Cheryl arrived at school the next day and saw Toni waiting for her beside her bike. She was leaning against it scrolling through her phone. Cheryl hastily made her way over, giving the girl no time to talk and dived straight in, grabbing Toni’s face kissing her roughly.

“Mm hi baby. Not that I’m complaining but what was that for.” Toni smirked and wrapped her arms around Cheryl’s waist.

“Nothing in particular, you looked sexy at your bike and I just wanted you.” Toni’s eyes went dark hearing those words fall from Cheryl’s mouth.

“Cher you can’t say that now. I’d take you right here right now if I could.” Cheryl felt a shiver run up her spine, it had been nearly a week since her and Toni were last intimate. To long if you ask her.

“I come bearing exciting news.” Toni perked up. “Mom and dad both want to meet you and they invited you over for dinner tonight.” Toni felt her stomach drop.

“Wait really. Tonight?” She stood up properly and let go of Cheryl, placing her hand on her forehead. Pacing back and forth.

“Yeah T, is there a problem?” Cheryl questioned.

“Well no but I’m so nervous, I was hoping for more than a day to prepare. What if they don’t like me, I need to find the right clothes to wear. I need to go out and buy something to bring.” Cheryl’s heart soared and flipped about three times. How was she so lucky to have someone like Toni Topaz. She walked over to her, turned her around by her waist and kissed her with so much force. Tongues moving against each other, she’ll never get tired of this feeling. Pulling away slowly and staring at her directly in the eyes.

“Toni Topaz you are to pure for this world. Don’t worry your pretty little heart baby. Just be you, wear that serpent jacket proudly. You know how much I love it on you.” Gosh those words were right there, ready to spill her heart out to this girl.

“Thank you Cher Bear, that means a lot. I’m still freaking out though.” Both girls chuckled. “Now do your parents like red or white wine better?” Cheryl rolled her eyes and grabbed the shorter girls hand aggressively, pulling her towards school. “They will absolutely adore you.”

The day went by ever so slowly for Toni. To busy preoccupied thinking about what she was going to say to Cheryl’s parents. Preparing her answers to all the questions she was bound to get asked. Sue her for wanting to make a good first impression.

~~~~

Toni was low key freaking out. She was currently on her way to Cheryl’s, clutching her handle bars so tight her knuckles were turning white. She had a red wine bottle tucked inside her serpent jacket, she just wanted to make a good impression. Upon arriving she texted Cheryl saying she was out front, wanting to walk her inside.

She looked up and saw the redhead standing on the porch waiting for her. “You doing okay baby?” She asked, reaching out her hand for Toni to grab.

“Other than my crippling anxiety, I can’t wait to meet the people who birthed you.” She chuckled, letting out a heavy breath.

“Ew don’t say it like that.” Cheryl laughed, leading her inside the house towards the living room. “Mom dad, Toni’s here.” Mary came bouncing out from what Toni assumed was the kitchen, apron on preparing dinner.

“Toni.” Mary exclaimed. “It’s so lovely to finally meet you. Cheryl’s put in a good word don’t worry.” She winked and engulfed her in a hug.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you to Mrs Andrews.” She handed her the bottle of red. “Here, I picked this up this afternoon, hope you like it.” Mary took it from her hands.

“Thank you sweetie, that’s so very kind. Please call me Mary.” They smiled at each other.

“What have we got here.” Fred chimed in. Making his way downstairs towards the girls, stopping in front of them.

“Hi Mr Andrews, I’m Toni. It’s so nice to meet you.” She extended her hand to Cheryl’s father. He shook it off and pulled her in for a hug, smiling at them both.

“The famous Toni. Great to finally meet the girl whose taken up all my daughters time.” He joked. “Please call me Fred.” He eyed the wine bottle. “Cheryl’s told us all good things don’t worry.” He winked.

“Yeah so I’ve heard.” Toni smirked at Cheryl. Her cheeks grew red as she smiled shyly at everybody.

“Well please come in, make yourself at home.” Fred ushered the girls more into the living room. Toni followed suit as she sat down on the couch.

“Cheryl honey, do you mind helping me in the kitchen for a second?” Cheryl looked hesitantly at Toni as she smiled and followed her mother. Mary started talking quietly, making sure she was out of ear shot.

“Oh my gosh Cheryl darling she is cuuute.” She said enthusiastically. Making her way back over to the stove to check in dinner.

“Mom stop.” Cheryl’s cheeks went red. “I already know that anyway.” She admitted, surprisingly out loud.

“Just be cool, don’t embarrass me on the first night.” Cheryl made her way over to the counter, helping her mom with dinner for a couple minutes. “Okay sweetie, I’ll try not to.” Mary rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, Toni was chatting in the living room with Cheryl’s dad. 

“So Toni, Cheryl tells me you ride a motorcycle. That’s cool, how did you get into that?” Fred questioned.

“Well part of being in the serpents when you’re finishing initiation is that they give you a broken down bike. If you can put it all back together and fix it you get to keep it.” Toni explained, she loved talking about the serpents.

“Wow that’s great, very impressive. I fix a lot of things but motorbikes isn’t one of them. I’d love to take a look at yours one day if possible?”

“Yeah of course sir, they’re so much fun.” Toni chuckled.

“Tell me, is Thomas still serpent king, he and I go way back.” Fred smiled as he reminisced.

“He is actually, not for much longer though. Wait you know Thomas, he’s my dad!” Toni replied excitedly.

“You’re last names Topaz? From what I remember he had a daughter named Antoinette.”

“Yeah that’s me sir, I go by Toni mostly.” They both laughed.

“Right yeah, makes sense.” Fred stood up, making his way over to the bookshelf which held various photo albums. “Gosh look here.” He grabbed one and sat back down next to Toni, opening it and finding the right pages.

“I can’t remember how your father and I met but we were friends for years. I made him be my date to our senior prom so he could experience it.” Flicking through, he found polaroids and photos taken in a photo booth. “We snuck him in, he kept complaining that he hated every second of it. But I could tell he was having fun.” Toni leaned over closer to examine the photos. Seeing two young high school boys in nice suits, pulling faces at the camera.

“Oh my gosh is that him. He has never told me about this.” She couldn’t believe her eyes.

“Not a surprise, he was so embarrassed by what I made him wear.” Fred chuckled as he turned the page over to more photos.

“Oh this is a big group of us just hanging out one day. Thomas was the only serpent among all of us, he wore it proudly.” You could see her dad adorning his serpent jacket in many photos. “The ladies were all over him.” The pair laughed, spending a sweet moment together. 

“I haven’t seen your father in years. How’s he doing?” Fred asked, standing up and putting the photo album back on the shelf.

“He’s great, the serpents are at their best they’ve ever been thanks to him. If you’d like I’ll tell him you asked, I’m sure he’d love to catch up.” Toni smiled, feeling much more comfortable now.

“Yeah that’ll be much appreciated, thanks kid.” Just then Cheryl walked in the room.

“How’s it going in here”. The pair smiled at her. “Dad you mind if I steal Toni away to give her a house tour.” 

“Of course”. Fred smiled as he stood up and made his way into the kitchen. Cheryl held out her hand for Toni to take. She grabbed it and stood up. The girls headed towards the stairs.

“Don’t take to long you two, dinner will be ready in about ten minutes.” Mary winked at the pair, causing Cheryl to groan and roll her eyes. “Yes mom.” She yelled back. As they were making their way upstairs Toni’s heart soared, she overheard Fred say to Mary, ‘I like her’. She sighed relief and followed Cheryl upstairs.

“My dad didn’t grill you did he?” Cheryl asked nervously, leading Toni towards her room.

“No we actually had a great chat, you know he new my dad back in the day, they were friends and everything.” Toni told Cheryl, still surprised by it all.

“Wait really.” Cheryl stopped outside her room. “Yeah, he wants to see him again as well.” Cheryl hummed, opening her door.

“Welcome to my humble abode T.” Toni glanced around Cheryl’s room, it was very her. Very red, very clean and very creative.

“This is so you Cher, I love it. I wanna hang out here more often.” The pink haired girl looked around for a few minutes and made her way over to sit on the bed. Cheryl followed and stood in between her legs, resting her arm on Toni’s neck as the shorter girl wrapped her arms around Cheryl’s waist. 

“Well now my dad likes you and my moms going to like you to, you can stay over anytime you want.” Her cheeks blushed, they stared into each other’s eyes. Toni griped her waist harder and fell back, Cheryl now straddling the smaller girl. She leaned down and kissed Toni hard getting lost in the moment. As soon as Cheryl let out a small moan Toni pulled back, breaking the kiss.

“No Cher Bear, not right now. I’m trying to make a good impression.” Cheryl huffed, standing up off the bed.

“Toni you don’t even need to try, no one doesn’t like you. You’re just that kinda person.” She smiled as her whole body heated up. She’d never heard those words before, what was this girl doing to her.

“Dinner everybody!” Her mom yelled. Cheryl grabbed onto Toni’s hand and they made their way downstairs. A few minutes later Archie made his appearance for dinner. Toni didn’t even know he was home.

“Hey Toni.” He greeted to her and sat down at the table. “Oh hey Arch.” She followed suit and Cheryl sat beside her. She reached her hand out underneath the table, squeezing Toni’s thigh. Not a lot happened while they ate dinner, just mostly light and funny conversation between them all. Toni asked Cheryl’s parents about there jobs and in return they asked about Toni. Archie told an embarrassing story about Cheryl, who was very not impressed. The parents just loved sitting back and watching the kids interact. Just before they finished eating Archie excused himself as he was going to meet Veronica somewhere.

Fred asked Cheryl to help him with something in the living room, a sly move from the parents to leave Toni and Mary alone to chat.

“Here I’ll help you wash up.” Toni stood up and started clearing the dishes off the table and taking them over to the sink.

“Oh thanks sweetie, you don’t have to do that.” Mary said kindly. Following suit.

“It’s okay, dinner was amazing by the way. I’ll definitely be over more if you cook like this often, I’d love to help.” Such a smooth talker Topaz, she mentally congratulated herself, but also genuinely meant it.

“You’re to kind, you are more than welcome anytime. I can already tell I’ll be seeing a lot more of you.” Mary smirked, causing Toni to hide her blush.

“So how do you enjoy school, a little birdie told me you’re in all the good classes.” Gosh she owes Cheryl a huge kiss after this night is over.

She laughed. “I really like school, I wouldn’t say I’m in all the good classes but I try my hardest.” She didn’t want to gloat to much.

“What are your college plans?” Mary asked, drying the dishes and putting them away as Toni washed them.

“I hope to get in for photography, or something along those lines.” Mary nodded

“Intriguing, sounds great. Good luck.” Toni smirked. “Somehow that reminds me of a story about Cheryl. She would kill me if she knew I told you, I always tease her about it. She loves the camera.” The pair laughed, Toni was so excited.

“So when she was about 8 years old we took a classic family holiday to all the theme parks. I’d been taking photos the whole time obviously and Cheryl was having none of it. For some reason her whole life she did not want to be in any photos.” The pair both stood facing each other, leaning on the kitchen bench. Toni was surprised. “One of the days I took Cheryl to get her face painted, I can’t remember what she got but we’d have photos somewhere. Anyway, once it was finished she looked in the mirror at herself and it’s like this switched flicked inside her. She was a totally different person. For the entirety of the rest of the trip it was all about her. ‘Mom take a photo of me I look so pretty’, ‘no film me instead of Archie I look better’. Mary mocked in a young Cheryl voice. “She kept saying all these different things the entire time and for about five days after I could not get her to wash off this face paint. She screamed and cried when I pretty much forced her to wash it off. Anyway I don’t really know where I was going with this story but yeah, she used to hate being in front of the camera, until that day.” Toni laughed, she thought of young Cheryl and how cute she would have been. Needing to see some photos asap.

“And you know what. She still knows how to work it in front of the camera.” Toni stated. The pair laughed, and found themselves in a comfortable silence. Just before Cheryl entered the kitchen she decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

“I really like your daughter Mrs Andrews.” Toni spoke softly. “You have a beautiful family.” Cheryl’s heart literally exploded.

“That’s very kind of you sweetheart. Thank you. You can come around even if Cheryl’s not here.” Mary chuckled. “I’d love the company.” They both smiled at each other. Soon Cheryl rounded the corner.

“What have we been talking about in here.” She made her way over to Toni, standing beside her and wrapping her arm around her waist.

“Nothing much Cher.” Toni trailed off the subject. She looked up into Cheryl’s eyes and wrapped her arm around her waist as well. Mary watched the exchange between the two of them. Smiling softly, so happy her daughter had found love. 

“You two are just the cutest.” Mary chuckled and left them in the kitchen to join her husband in the living room.

“You okay T.T.” Cheryl asked, pecking Toni’s lips.

“More than okay Cher.” She smiled back. Both girls joining them in the living room.

~~~

A little while later the four of them were all sat on the couch, chatting nonchalantly while watching tv. Everyone has had such a nice night and Toni wanted to end it on an even better note. She has been holding it in to Cheryl for a while now and after tonight she just wanted to confess. She couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“Hey Cher, do you want to go get some dessert from Pops?” She whispered in the red heads ear. Cheryl nodded. Grabbing Toni’s hand and standing up from the couch.

“We’re just going to get some dessert from Pops, do you guys want me to bring you back anything.” Cheryl announced.

“I’m good honey, thanks though. Fred?” Mary motioned towards him.

“I’m good too.” He waved off.

“Well it was lovely to meet you both, I’ll definitely see you again soon.” Both parents got up and hugged Toni.

“You too sweetheart, come round anytime.” Mary smirked sweetly.

“Thanks for coming Toni. And don’t forgot to ask your father about me.” Fred voiced. “Yes sir I will, he will be so excited.“ Toni waved them off and followed Cheryl out to her car. “See you guys.” Climbing in the passenger door. She let out a huge sigh of relief.

“Well I think that went well.” Toni uttered, looking towards Cheryl.

“Baby they loved you. Thank you.” Cheryl leaned over to capture Toni’s lips. “Please come over all the time now.” She laughed, reaching over and resting her hand on the red heads thigh.

“I will baby, you’ll just need to learn to be quiet okay.” Toni smirked, keeping her eyes facing forward. “Um excuse me but I’m not the only one.” Cheryl stated matter of factly. The pink haired girl just rolled her eyes. 

Pulling up to Pops there wasn’t very many cars around at all. The girls walked in hand in hand sitting at there respective booth. Toni ordered one ice cream sundae to share, with two spoons. She reached over and placed her hands face up on the table. Cheryl caught on and linked there hands together. As they waited, both girls sat in a comfortable silence, basking in each other’s presence. 

At the same time they both looked up at each other smiling softly.

“I love you Cher.” Toni eyes filled with tears. Cheryl let out a big breath and spoke.

“I love you.” They leaned forward over the booth and breathed each other in for a sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks guys SO SO much for reading. My first one shot!! Let me know if you’d like to see more. I love good and bad criticism so let me know in the comments!  
> Also could do a ‘sequel’ to this if you wanted. Mary/Brooke are Cheryl’s parents. Or Thomas and Fred catch up as a big family thing. Anything, let me know!! Chonisallineed on Twitter 🥰 this has been fun xx


End file.
